


Ruffled

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [288]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-ish, Caroline Forbes Goes to New Orleans, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: KC- Caroline barges into his room and says "I want you to ruffle my perfect feathers. Now."
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [288]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Kudos: 50





	Ruffled

Klaus arched a brow at her presence in his home, let alone her presumptuous - yet tempting - demand. “I had no idea you were in town, sweetheart. What brings you to New Orleans?”

But Caroline shook her head, moving deliberately toward where he sat. When he set his sketchpad aside, she took it as tacit permission to get closer. One knee pressed into the cushion, landing against his thigh. Her hesitance was unwarranted, however, as he immediately placed his hands on her hips and urged her to straddle his lap. “Mystic Falls sucks,” she answered, arms sliding around his neck, “and I need a distraction.”

Lifting his chin, his mouth just grazed her jaw. “Quite the role reversal from playing the distraction for me,” he noted, not offended in the slightest.

“Shut up and kiss m-” He brought her face down to his, keeping his lips soft and teasing. He had no idea what drove her to this, but he wasn’t about to let the opportunity slip through his fingers. Perhaps, he’d finally earn a chance to show her just what they might have together. 

From where he sat, they had a very promising future.


End file.
